Blackbird
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Blaine breaks up with Kurt and says he doesn't love him anymore. Finn is furious when he sees how upset Kurt is about it and goes to talk to Blaine. It's then he finds out Blaine has cancer.


**Please review!**

_"Please, Blaine, just tell me what I did wrong!" Kurt was begging now. He couldn't believe they were breaking up. He didn't understand why. They had been so happy together. But lately Blaine had been distancing himself and then suddenly dropped the bomb that he wanted to break up with Kurt. They were drinking coffee at the Lima Bean cafe so Kurt couldn't exactly make a scene. But he was desperate. "Please, if I did something wrong-"_

_"You didn't." Blaine said quickly as he stood up. His face was cold, though. "It's me, okay? I just...I just don't want to be in a relatinoship anymore. And it's best that we don't contact each other afterwards. I need to be alone right now and I don't need you to constantly pester me."_

_The words stung Kurt like a slap._

_"You said I didn't do anything wrong..."_

_He saw Blaine curse inwardly._

_"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you won't try and get super clingy with me after this. And I don't need that shit right now."_

_Blaine's tone was harsh, and so were his words. Kurt was fighting back tears._

_"I don't understand, I thought...that you loved me."_

_He and Blaine locked eyes again._

_"Well..." Blaine cleared his throat and it was obvious that it pained him to say this. "You thought wrong and let's just leave it at that, okay Kurt? Goodbye." He grabbed his jacket and left Kurt fighting back tears and wondering what the hell just happened to them._

Finn knocked on Kurt's door.

"Kurt? Dinner's ready."

"Not hungry," came the muffled reply.

He pushed open the door to find Kurt laying facedown, his face burried in the pillow.

"Kurt? Are you sleeping?"

"Go 'way, Finn."

He didn't like how depressed Kurt was sounding.

"Come on, it's me man. What's going on?" Finn sat down on the edge of the bed. "You can tell me anything," he added.

Kurt looked up and Finn was stunned to see his face tear stained.

"What the hell? Kurt why are you crying? Has Karofsky been harrassing you again?" Knuckles tightened.

"No, school's fine." Kurt wiped away his tears. "Blaine and I broke up," he said flatly and Finn stared at him, his mouth hanging open.

"What..."

"Or actually he broke up with me." Kurt's voice shook. "I just...I want to know what I did wrong...he said I didn't do anything wrong but then he also said he didn't love me anymore..."

Finn sucked in his breath, stunned. He always presumed Kurt and Blaine would last a lifetime. They were the healthiest relationship he ever saw.

"He...he said that?"

Kurt nodded, his body shaking.

"That's the worst part, knowing he doesn't...love me anymore...if he still loved me maybe...I could handle it...but the fact he's so cold to me now...I just don't understand." More tears fell down his cheeks. "I...what did I do wrong, Finn? This was my first relationship, maybe I was too clingy. I expected too much..."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Finn assured him. "You wre great to Blaine and if Blaine can't see that..." he wanted to say the hell with Blaine but a part of him was desperatly hoping Kurt and Blaine could fix this. He sighed. "I'll talk to Blaine," he promised and Kurt was too emotionally exhausted to argue.

He just nodded and laid back down. Finn left, determined to figure out why the hell Blaine treated Kurt that way.

* * *

><p>He knocked on Blaine's door. Slowly he saw Blaine open it.<p>

"What...are you doing here?" Blaine asked nervously. Finn started to open his mouth but then stared at Blaine in surprise. Blaine looked like hell. His hair was messed up and he was in a tattered robe. More important he looked exhausted.

"You look like hell," Finn said on accident and Blaine frowned.

"Thanks." He folded his arm. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Finn let himself in despite Blaine's protest.

"I want to know why you said those things to Kurt," he said angrily and Blaine lowered his gaze.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah you do," Finn snapped. "Why the hell did you do that to him? Act so cold and then say you don't love him anymore? As cheesy as it is to say this you broke his heart when you said that! And crushed his spirit, and all I want to know is why? What did he do to deserve this kind of treatment? He's been SO good to Blaine! He...LOVED you, he treated you like you were the most important person in his life because you WERE and then eyou to treated him like shit-" Finn inched forward causing Blaine to flinch on instict. "Give me one good reason not to hit you right now," growled Finn.

"Look Finn, I just think it's best that Kurt moves on from me. I'm not good for him," Blaine said quickly.

"WHY not? You still love him don't you?" Finn challeneged. "Look me in the eyes and say that you don't." He watched as Blaine lowered his gaze. "I thought so. Then WHY did you say that to him?"

"Because I wanted him to hate me!" Blaine suddenly cried out, before he could stop himself and Finn stared at him, his mouth halfway open.

"What...Why?"

"Because..."Blaine was fighting back tears now and he couldn't look at Finn in the eyes. "Because I'm sick okay? Because I have cancer."


End file.
